


A Prayer

by SkyPrincess33



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brotherly Love, Caring, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Prayer, not yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPrincess33/pseuds/SkyPrincess33
Summary: England has never been very religious but praying has ways of putting one's soul at ease. He knows that it never really hurts to try.





	A Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Celine Dion's song "A Mother's prayer" although I changed some of the words in the lyrics because the characters are boys. Sorry if the characters seem OOC and I am not trying to shove any religious view up anyone's throats. This is just a story for fluff and feels so don't take it so seriously. I have some of my headcanons present here so yeah...Enjoy!  
> Bold-lyrics  
> Italics-thoughts and flashbacks

****I pray you'll be my eyes  
                                                                                                  And watch him where he goes** **

* * *

 

 

_England didn't want to leave the little boy behind but he had to go. Europe was not going to wait for him "England, please don't go!" a blonde boy with a sad expression on his cherubic face begged him. England gave the boy a sad smile "I'm sorry but I must, there are plenty of things you can do while I'm not around, just promise me you'll be a good boy okay?" he patted the young one's head. "I don't wanna be alone" the boy was almost close to crying and it broke his heart._

_"I'm sorry love but you know I have duties I can't ignore. One day when you'll understand" England said hugging him. The little boy knew his older figure had responsibilities. He was taught at a young age by him what having responsibilities is like. He didn't like it but as England slipped away from his grasp the boy's blue eyes looked with sadness as the man left. The ship sailed away from the shore and the little boy waved sadly. He felt so bad leaving him but he had duties to do. England looked up at the sky " God from above, please look after him while I'm not around" he prayed. He just hoped that nothing bad would happen to the little boy._

* * *

 

****And help him to be wise  
                                                                                                    Help me to let go** **

* * *

 

 

America has always made not so good decisions in his life but he always insisted that he knew what he was doing. England knows that America was okay but he can't help not worry about him. In his eyes he could still feel that same positive glow that the American had when he was still a child. Now though, things just seemed chaotic especially with America's new boss. "Are you sure your going to be okay? Your new president isn't making things any better for you" England said to him.

"I'm gonna be fine Artie just because Donald Trump has screwed things up even more that doesn't mean I can't fix it" America said with that smile. England knows for a fact that some things can't be fixed "I'm just telling you right now, if he screws up even more your foreign relations with other countries will be even worse. You must be wise because political decisions in place of higher powers like your president can affect everything" he never really gets tired of reminding his former charge. Nobody ever really stops learning in life and England knew that very well.

"I know but I have to have faith and hope otherwise..."America trailed off looking very melancholic and sad. England felt sorry for the boy, He hated how life just seemed to strip America of the innocence he once had. England cared about him and he wanted to keep him safe. He still wants to but he knows he has to eventually let go and let him make his own decision. "Hey...just know that there are others who can help you...you know that right?" England whispered as he placed a hand on America's shoulder. America smiled sadly "I know but this is something I have to do since it is my boss and country after all" England bit his lip. 

The mother hen instinct in him is wanting to just protect him from making a bad decision but America would most likely not want him to worry or interfere. He has to leave it up to fate now and just hope that America would be wise with his decisions. America is independent after all and even if it hurts, England knew he had to let go and let the boy be who he is. Still he can't help but hope that America gets some wisdom to help him make a better choice when England himself wasn't always there to help him.

* * *

****Every father's prayer** **

****Every child knows** **

* * *

 

 

It was only by accident that he hears the conversation between America and Canada. "I know that England can be overbearing sometimes but he just wants what's best for us, eh" he heard Canada say. "Dude, I understand that but sometimes it feels like he just wants everything to be his way all the damn time!"  England frowned. He admits that he could be strict but he was never borderline abusive strict. He always took care of the boy but he just had to rebel although England knew that sooner or later it would happen. He knew he wasn't perfect but he tried his best.

"Still, he wants nothing more than what's best for us. I probably shouldn't tell you this but once when you declared war on him for your independence, he prayed the night before the battle. I saw him praying that if you do win and secede from him, he hopes that you'll be safe and that he wishes God to grant you his eternal blessing. He even told me that night 'If he does win by any chance then I hope he knows that I only ever wanted to protect both of you. I loved him like a brother and I simply wanted what was best for him' and then he cried. He cares America, we just have to understand" England felt himself smile.

"He prayed that night? I thought he was never that religious" America said. "To some extent he did believe in God especially when hope seemed lost. He's just kinda confused because he doesn't know if he's on the Catholic or Protestant side" England shuddered at that reminder. " I know he cares and...that's why I love him too you know? I could never forget the person who raised me and treated me as his own. He wasn't around me all that much as a kid and after every conflict I want him to know that...I care about him because he's my friend and he puts up with me no matter what" England's heart melted at those words. _'So he does know that I care...Looks like every child does know when love is given to them and what it means'_ with that thought, England approached both boys pretending not to have heard a thing.

* * *

 

 ****Lead him to a place  
                                                                                                         Guide him with your grace  
                                                                                                      To a place where he'll be safe****

* * *

 

 

_England felt sad and empty. America had won his independence and seceded from him. He still remembered the words he said to the American before the boy left. "Your not in my guidance anymore and the world is a cruel place. Good luck fending for yourself because now you are on your own with no one to support you!" America's glare gave him chills. "I'll make myself known to the world and be the nation that I dreamed to be. It might be hard but it's better than being in your iron grip and being strangled in your control! Just you wait Britain, in time I will be a great nation and you'll soon be left in the dust!" the blonde's gaze darkened._

_"After all, as soon as your other colonies realize and come to their senses there will be nothing left for you to rule over because they will fight back like I did. Mark my words Britain...One day your empire will fall and you'll be reduced to nothing more than a memory of the past" The green eyed man couldn't be anymore awestruck._

_Even after those cruel words were said, England couldn't find it in him to hate his former colony. He can only hope and wish the best for him. Getting on his knees and with a rosary in hand, he prayed. He knew that America would not survive out there all alone, He simply asks God to lead him to a place where the boy will be safe and be the nation he wants to be. He knows deep within his heart he can never stop caring for the ones he raised._

* * *

 

****I pray he finds your light**  
                                                                                                          And holds it in his heart  
                                                                                                        As darkness falls each night  
                                                                                                         Remind him where you are**

* * *

 

"This world is dark"  England was surprised when he heard a feminine voice. It was Belarus  and she looked at him with her usual poker face. "Pardon me?" he asked, "I said that this world is dark. Your argument with America earlier in the meeting where you were bickering about your pasts with each other. We could all see that you were getting hurt emotionally" Belarus said. England didn't want to be reminded of the events earlier "You care for him a lot huh?" she asked. He didn't want to admit it "It's not that I don't think he's incapable of doing anything right. I just simply want him to know that he needs to get his act straight and that life will screw him over if he doesn't belt up" Belarus raised an eyebrow.

"Well if you want him to know that and you put up with him a lot when you don't need to it means you truly care for him" she stated. "Why are we even talking about this exactly?" he knew that Belarus wasn't the type to just have a meager conversation with anyone unless it involved her getting something out of it. "I think that the way you care for him is...endearing" England's eyes widened. "Believe it or not I know what it's like to care about someone but have them ignore you because they insist on doing what they think is best" Belarus seemed rather normal today. He wonders what she could have possibly eaten or if she was drugged.

"What you said to him back at the meeting was true. The world is a dark place and he was just lucky he survived it because life never stops getting harsh even for those who seem content. My family is still...unlucky to say the least" He nodded. "Do you believe in God?"  she asked, That he didn't expect to pop up. "To some extent, yes"  he answered, "Philippines once told me and the girls that if it gets too dark, praying and hoping will give light when you can't fight back the darkness. She says that God will be there for all who need and if you pray out of love for someone God will grant it" Belarus flips her hair to the side. "I didn't believe her at first but when I see her do it she seems happy and Hungary says that it helps when one feels down" Belarus's lips seemed to form a small smile but it was not noticeable.

"What I'm saying is that if you care about him so much then help him find the light once it gets too dark for him. You are the one who raised him after all and even if you don't have that much hold over him you should still help him find the right path before it's too late" Belarus advised him. England was just flabbergasted but he knew the woman had a point. "Of course someone needs to get that git to straighten up himself and since no one else will I'm left to do it" he said. "Just remind him where the light is" Belarus left after that. England appreciated the advice but the hope he has for his former charge will only be made true by America himself. _'I hope you don't go down the wrong path Alfred...I want you to see the light at the end of the tunnel'_ he unconsciously prayed for him in his thoughts.

* * *

 

****Every father's prayer  
                                                                                                                  Every child knows** **

* * *

 

 

_"England!" a young child was running towards his direction. "Hello lad" England greeted as he was hugged by the kid. "Look! I saw this flower and picked it just for you!" the child handed him a white flower. "Thank you" England smiled and ruffled the younger boy's head. He lifted the blonde up in his arms "Now time for you to go to bed" he said as he went up the stairs. "Aww!" the younger one pouted "Growing boys like you need their rest to be strong" England reached the boy's room and placed him on his bed. He tucked him in and kissed his forehead "Hey England?" the child's cherubic voice had a hint of curiosity in it's tone._

_"Yes?" the little boy shifted and looked at him with his innocent filled eyes. "We'll always be together right?" he asked. England's smile almost faded, his heart seemed sad to hear that question for some reason but he pushed it aside. He hugged the boy "Of course and you know that I love you, right?" the boy nodded his head. A feeling of epiphany was starting to come to him but he doesn't pay any attention to it. "I want what's best for you and I hope you don't forget that" England said hugging the small blonde close to him. "I won't forget" that made the Brit smile wholeheartedly._

* * *

 

 ****Need to find a place  
                                                                                                          Guide him with your grace  
                                                                                                       Give him faith so he'll be safe****

* * *

 

 

England and America might fight a lot but they do care for each other. Some of the others fail to see that. "Honestly why do you even put up with him?" Austria asked him. They were currently in Vienna on their way to an orchestral concert. England sighed "I don't know to be honest, I guess I just don't want him to end up making a mistake that will be irreversible" he said. "So I see that you still see him as if he was your child" Austria remarked. England grunted "I know what that's like, back in the day when Italy was growing up with me and Hungary along with our other colonies I saw him as my own child and treated him like one. Seeing him grow up now and being independent really makes me and Hungary feel proud of him even if he grew to be dunderhead" Austria narrated feeling nostalgic. England almost smiled, that's exactly how he still feels towards America and some of his former colonies.

"What with all the things happening in his country now I surely hope America will be okay" England voiced his concern. "These kinds of things are beyond our control and the only thing we can do is hope my friend" They made it to the place and found their seats. As they listened to the classical pieces play England thought back to America again and what Austria said earlier. _"The only thing we can do is hope"_ He couldn't shake of the strange feeling he had even as he tried to concentrate in listening to the music which did calm him down a bit. 

After bidding farewell to Austria, England headed back to his hotel to pack up his things. His flight would be in the morning at around 10 am so he needed to get ready. When he was done and slept he still couldn't get what Austria said out of his mind _"These kinds of things are beyond our control and the only thing we can do is hope my friend"_ England sat up and sighed. He knew he was being a worrywart but he couldn't help it. _"You know if you pray it can help you vent your worries and give you a much lighter feeling. God is listening to you and even if your not religious, praying can help your soul be at ease so don't be afraid to try it"_ he recalled Philippines once saying that to him when she gave him a tour of some pilgrimage sights in her country. She was religious and firmly believed in God.

 ~~~~England sighed again and considered doing it. He had done it once before and it did make him feel at ease. He wasn't that religious but praying never did hurt to try and it did give him hope. As he made the sign of the cross he recited a prayer and this was to help America find God's grace so that he'll be safe. He can't stand the thought of his little brother suffering. He cares but the subtlety has always been more present in the surface.

* * *

 

**  
Lead him to a place  
                                                                                                              Guide him with your grace  
                                                                                                           To a place where he'll be safe**

* * *

 

 

 ~~~~*Present day*

England had just been walking around sightseeing but then he saw something he couldn't believe. He saw America coming out of a church with a rosary in his hand. He never thought he'd see the day America would be praying. The blonde spotted him and waved with a smile "Hi Artie!" he greeted coming over to him. "Hey" England greeted back, America hid his rosary in his pocket "Were you just...praying in that church over there?" England asked. "Yeah...why do you seem so surprised?" America asked. "I never thought I'd see the day you'd be doing something like that, you've never been very religious yourself" England remarked. America just shrugged and sighed "It...gives me a strange sense of relief" he said.

"What were you praying for?" England asked. America's smile disappeared "For my life to get better and prosperous, I feel like too many things have been just getting to me lately and not in a good way" the bespectacled boy just couldn't take it. He knew he could open up to England "How are you feeling anyway? Everyone's been wondering why you don't seem like yourself" America tapped his fingers together. "Let's get coffee and discuss this" England agreed and they went to the nearest Starbucks they could find. When they ordered what they wanted England looked at him with an _'I'm waiting'_   expression.

"Look, I know life doesn't seem all that bad now but lately what with everything going on, it's just so chaotic! My boss is making himself look even worse and I still have to worry about so many other things and...I feel like I'm...losing my grip" America sighed and put his face in his hands. England felt sorry for him "That's why I was praying...I'm just feeling kinda paranoid about...falling" He doesn't know what came over him but he grabbed America's hand and squeezed it. "America, you won't fall. Look at me, I used to be an empire and I did fall but I was blessed to have my country still be efficient and life did eventually become better for me. We have our ups and downs but even if it seems like the darkness is taking over we have to fight and find the light again" America looked at him with no expression.

The bespectacled boy's gaze softened "If it helps I've been praying for you as well" England felt a bit embarrassed mentioning that but his little brother needed him right now for comfort. "Really? If you were then it's most likely that you want some sense to get knocked into me huh?" his tone didn't even sound humorous. England's grip on his hand tightened "You can be a git but I want you to prosper as well. It pains me to admit this but...the world needs you. Even if it seems like everybody hates you that's not true at all" America seemed surprised.

"It's like you know exactly how I feel" he muttered. England smiled a bit "Canada has mentioned to me that you feel like sometimes the entire world hates you but not everybody does because we all need you...your not a bad guy Alfred so don't think you are because everyone of us has done something deplorable and we did mend some of them. We are countries after all and none of us have a history that's not filled with blood" America shuddered.

He felt comforted "You know I think I might as well say this...I hated how we drifted apart and how we argue. I'm glad that you put up with me even if you don't have to, your...like my best friend" America blushed a bit. England felt shocked to hear that but a burst of warmth and fuzziness fell into his heart. "You know I overheard you once talking to Canada about how you do care about me as a friend" the Englishman snickered as America's cheeks burst into red "W-well...it's true" America said smiling. The 2 of them shared a laugh "No matter what though I still see you as my little brother and yes I do care" England felt relieved admitting that. America held out his hand "Best bros for life?" he asked, England shook the boy's hand "For life" he said. "Just know that there are others who do care for you and you don't always have to go through things alone. These are the people that can lead you through the dark tunnel and get you to the light at the end" America smiled. Never has his heart melted like this in all his years. "I know I'm not alone...I have you, France, Canada, and everyone else! You guys give me hope along with my people" England ruffled the young man's hair. 

With that newfound understanding England and America felt their relationship improve. England never stopped caring for him and America never did either. To this day England's prayer for his little brother is still the same. He wants him to prosper and have God watch over him. He was never one to be religious but the sound of silence as he prayed in the church or anywhere else gives him a positive feeling. America also felt the same when he was praying. A symphony of prayer reaches their ears echoing within the church. They have both never heard a more beautiful sound in their lives. The hope that it gives but they know that they themselves must carry out their destiny and live life as they should. 

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? I felt a bit inspired and this is what came out. Hope you enjoyed some feels here and this is not yaoi by the way.


End file.
